The Present year
Here is what happens next in the Present year in The Alliance of Berk and Equestria. (3000 years pass and we now see Yuna, Snowdrop, Nyx, and Skyla are exploring in a forest) Yuna: What to do. What to do. Skyla: Where do we go from here? Nyx: I'm not sure. Yuna, are you sure you know the way? Yuna: Yes. Snowdrop: I hope so. Nyx: something ahead Hey! What's that over there? Yuna: What's what? goes towards it to get a better look Skyla: Nyx? Nyx! Hey, wait up! come up to what looks like an old passage way. Skyla: What is it? Yuna: Some kind of a passage way of some sort. Nyx: Look at these stones, they look like they're 2000 years old! Skyla: something far away at the other end Hey, there's something at the other end! Yuna: Skyla, Wait up. foals run after her Skyla: Look at that! Yuna: It's a town of some sort. Nyx: So impressive. Snowdrop: If only I could see it now. there was a strange noise Snowdrop: What was that? Nyx: I don't know. Yuna: Stay here, I'll check it out. then follows the sound and and then she notices a broken tree and skids marks Yuna: What in the? then looks over a small hill and it was Night Fury! Yuna: gasps looks back up and sees the Night Fury is trapped in a net. Oh my. then bravely goes up closer to it (with a small knife in hold) Holy Moonshine, it's a Night fury. A real, live Night Fury! on it but the Night Fury nudges her away Whoa! Night fury: as it looks at Yuna Yuna: at the dragon for a moment but then holds her knife in a stabbing fashion I'm going to kill you, dragon. I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my mama. I'm a princess. I'm a 'PRINCESS!! 'then holds up her knife again Yuna sees fear in the dragon's eyes but she still holds up her knife Yuna: tries to kill it but can't find the heart to do it I can't do. at the dragon Poor dragon, I can't believe someone could be so cruel to it. Night Fury opens his eyes to the sound of cutting [Yuna begins cutting the ropes that bind the Night Fury.] Yuna: You're free! Night Fury pounces on her and pins her on a rock situation is now reversed: Yuna is clearly afraid and the dragon stares intently into her eyes for several moments. dragon then rears it's head back as Yuna prepares for the worst. Yuna: Oh man, here it comes. instead of killing her, the dragon licks her. And then takes off Yuna: heavily and then turns to walk away but drops her knife and then faints little later, the others have come to Yuna. Skyla: Is she dead? Nyx: No. Yuna: up Nyx: Yuna? Yuna, you alright? Yuna: Yeah, I'm just fine. Skyla: Thank goodness. Nyx: Let's check out that town. Yuna: Great idea. go back to the passage and go down it Category:The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Stuingtion